¡Esta goukon es un error! ¡Modern AU!
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Arrastrada a 'una cita en grupo' en contra de tu voluntad, acabaste por conocer al aclamado príncipe de hielo, el chico adinerado por el que todas las estudiantes de Tokyo suspiraban. Pero para ti, resultó ser todo lo contrario... ¡No eras capaz de soportar a Levi Rivaille! Aunque todavía no eras consciente de que el joven ya tenía planes con respecto a ti...
1. Los tortuosos planes de Hanji y Petra

No eras una persona a la que le resultase sencillo socializar, no es que te llevases mal con la gente, ni que no tuvieras con quien hablar, simplemente no confiabas en las personas... Pero todo ésto parecía haberseles olvidado a tus compañeras de la clase A, que te habían involucrado forzosamente en la especie de planificación de su futura 'cita a ciegas'.

No te sentías cómoda rodeada de gente que no conocías, acababas por ponerte tan nerviosa que, o bien te afectaba volviéndote muda o tu boca cobraba vida propia y no dejaba de decir estupideces... ¡No había maldito término medio!

Lo peor de todo es que, tanto Petra como Hanji parecían absolutamente emocionadas por la maldita idea...

"¿Acaso no hay suficientes chicos en esta maldita secundaria como para que tengáis que cazar a los de otra? Y en todo caso... ¡¿Por qué tengo yo que verme arrastrada en todo esto?! ¡No estoy interesada en encontrar pareja!" Estabas de los nervios...

"¡Piensa en ello como un experimento para que superes tu fobia social!" Replicó Hanji golpeando emocionada con las manos en el pupitre. Le ibas a dar tú experimentos...

"¡Oh vamos [Nombre]! ¡Prometo que será divertido!" Suplicó Petra batiendo tanto sus pestañas que resultaba difícil no pensar que en cualquier momento podría echar a volar por la ventana abierta del aula.. ¡Maldita sea, si tan sólo hiciera eso... todos tus problemas se acabarían en ese mismo instante!

"Divertido para ti, ¡que llevas soñando con poder conocer '_al príncipe de hielo'_ desde que nos volvimos estudiantes de secundaria! No entiendo que tan emocionada puedes estar de ponerte a voluntad propia en el radar de un bastardo jugador, ¡eres demasiado ingenua! ¡Ese tipo de chicos no es de los que busca una relación como tú, Ral! ¡Acabará jugando contigo para después desecharte de forma cruel!" Estabas cansada de discutir por algo tan absurdo como esto, sabías que esas dos no te dejarían ninguna vía de escape, no tan decididas como parecían estar.

Cansada como te encontrabas, te levantaste y te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte de ellas poniendo rumbo a tu aula, al menos podrías sacar fuera de tu mente tus frustraciones entrenando con Annie, ella lo entendería...

_**Horas más tarde:**_

_*Timbre de final de clase*_

Reiner, tu compañero de mesa, se había sobresaltado ante el tremendo y sonoro _*Pum*_ que habías provocado al golpear tu cabeza repetidas veces contra tu pupitre.

"Ey ey, [Nombre] Pareces más decaída que de costumbre, ¿Va todo bien?" Dijo poniendo una mano en tu hombro y zarandeándote de forma cuidadosa.

"Nada va bien Rei... Dime, ¿hoy vas al dojo de los Leonhart?"

El enorme rubio pareció sopesar algo por unos instantes, antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

"Perfecto, parece que hoy mi rival no va a asistir asi que, por favor ... ¡quedas encargado de sacar toda ésta mierda de mi aunque sea a base de golpes!" Sollozaste antes de despedirte para ir a trabajar, dejando al chico en clase, aún desternillándose de risa por tu teatral respuesta.

LLegaste justo a tiempo al maid café, entrando como un vendaval a los cambiadores, cuanto antes acabase el turno de hoy y pudieras huír a refugiarte en la tranquilidad de la guarida (como a veces llamabais al dojo) y descargar de paso toda tu ira, mejor.

Pero la escena que apareció ante ti, detuvo instantáneamente tus pasos... ¡Ya estaban otra vez!

Ay, señor...

"¡Por el amor de dios Ymir! ¡Detente! ¡Eso es acoso sexual! ¡Tienes suerte de que Christa sea indulgente contigo! porque de ser yo, ¡te habría pateado el jodido trasero!" Tus gritos sólo causaron que la aludida en cuestión te devolviese la mirada sin el menor interés, sonriendo maliciosa y apretando más su agarre sobre la pequeña rubia, visiblemente incómoda.

"¿Celosa?" Dijo la chica estrujando los senos de su más que colorada víctima.

"¡¿QUIEN LO ESTARÍA!?" Y así es como comenzó tu jornada laboral. _Sigh._

Pese a que no te llevabas mal con tus compañeras y el ambiente de trabajo en el _Neko no Footsteps ('NF Maid para abreviar )_ era de sobra agradable, te costaba bastante no sentirte fuera de lugar, bien sabido era que éste no resultaba ser, por decirlo de alguna manera 'tu elemento'... Pero la paga era sorprendentemente abundante y si conseguías buenas propinas, al final de mes el sobre de tu sueldo resultaría ser tan rechonchito que la cartera ni se doblaría.

Y para alguien como tú, que vivía sola en un destartalado piso a punto de caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento, sin familia en la que apoyarse y teniendo que hacerte cargo de todos tus gastos por tu cuenta, ya que no tenías nada... Éste trabajo había resultado ser todo un bote salvavidas. Sobre todo tras haber sufrido dejándote la piel en muchos otros, antes de haber encontrado una vacante aquí.

¿Y que sacrificabas a cambio? Enfrentarte a 'tu miedo' durante unas cuantas horas.

Tener que hablar con desconocidos, algunos que intentaban ligar desesperadamente contigo para tu incomodidad, mientras te paseabas por el exitoso negocio ataviada con trajes que, aunque hermosos, te resultaban de lo más vergonzosos y fetichistas, dado las tórridas miradas que te dedicaban algunos de los clientes a veces, y si es que te dabas cuenta.

Finalmente la jornada de trabajo de hoy había finalizado, _¡YEY!_

LLegaste al dojo tan rápido como pudiste, convirtiendo tus piernas en gelatina por el terrible esfuerzo al que cruelmente las habías sometido.

"¡Creí que no vendrías Nin-nin!" Rió el enorme rubio, mientras seguía en duelo con el chico silencioso, Bertolt Hoover.

"¿De verdad aún sigues llamándola así?" El moreno parecía consternado ante la noticia.

"Oh vamos, es un mote adorable que le pega, ¡simplemente mírala!" señaló en tu dirección antes de detener un golpe de su adversario, que por poco tenía escrito el nombre de su cara. Poco después osó añadir

" Échale un sólo vistazo y bastará para convencerte de que a día de hoy ¡sigue pensando que de mayor será una ninja!"

Ésto sólo causo que tanto tu como el joven moreno suspiráseis derrotados a la vez, mientras Reiner reía bajo vuestro aburrido escrutinio. Los únicos recuerdos de infancia que asolaban tus memorias involucraban a estos dos chicos y a Annie.

Desde que podías recordar habíais sido amigos de infancia, y siendo la más alocada e hiperactiva del grupo... Casi desde el primer momento, te habían bautizado con ése mote, ya que siempre que te preguntaban que querías ser de mayor, tu única y tajante respuesta era : ¡UN NINJA!

Aunque a eso había que sumarle para tu vergüenza, que te habían pillado correteando incontables veces por el vecindario con una bufanda tapando tu boca, mientras hacías supuestos 'jutsus' que te habías inventado a la vez que alertabas a todos de tu presencia, con el grito de guerra de ¡NIN-NIN!

Éste recuerdo te trajo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios, mientras ponías tus brazos sobre las caderas. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron a observarte de reojo, sopesando lo que podría estar por suceder...

Poco tiempo de descanso les concediste antes de echar a correr en su dirección, ¡a punto de patear sus malditos traseros!

Bert, había fintado hacia su derecha, evadiéndote con éxito. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pobre Reiner, que aún riéndose no tuvo tiempo de armar guardia ante tu ataque.

Lo tiraste al suelo, inmovilizándolo con todo tu peso y doblando sus brazos tras la espalda, mientras que te medio sentabas complacida sobre su musculoso cuerpo, sin soltar tu agarre.

El chico ante esto, sólo se le ocurrió añadir más leña al fuego..."¿Ves? Te lo dije Bert, tiene futuro como maldito ninja, ¡AY!"

Apretaste más tu agarre, para poco después estallar todos en sonoras carcajadas bajo la estoica mirada de Annie, que había decidido sorprenderos con su presencia en ése preciso instante.

"Hacéis mucho barullo aquí abajo" Dijo apartándose un rubio mechón de pelo de su cara.

"¡La culpa es de Reiner!" Dijistéis Bertolt y tú al unísono.

"¡La culpa es de Nin-nin!" Se defendió Reiner a la misma vez que vosotros dos.

Os mirásteis unos a otros y en ese momento, incluso Annie se unió a vuestras risas, interrumpiendo la paz que se supone que reinaba en el dojo.

"¿Cansados?" Inquirió la rubia tras haberos calmado y recuperado el aliento.

Todos asentisteis de forma efusiva con la cabeza, para poco después seguirla por uno de los pasillos que comunicaban 'vuestra guarida' con su vivienda.

Cogió unos cuantos refrescos de la nevera y os indicó que os acomodáseis en su sala de estar.

Para cualquiera que no conociera a estos tres chicos como tú, a simple vista resultarían personas frías y calculadoras, personas sin corazón que miran a los demás por encima del hombro, como si se creyeran los más poderosos Titanes sacados de ésas historias griegas tan famosas de las que últimamente no dejabais de hablar en clase de literatura.

Pero para tu suerte y debido a tus circunstancias, el destino parecía haberte brindado la oportunidad de conocerles a fondo, por lo cual te sentías profundamente agradecida.

Pese a sus personalidades y al 'frío y distante' comportamiento que solían mostrar ante los demás, esos tres resultaban ser personas con un fuerte sentido del compromiso, y más importante aún... de la amistad.

Éstas personas, eran las únicas en las que confiabas plenamente, y en inumerables ocasiones, habían resultado ser tus únicos pilares de fuerza.

La temprana muerte de tu madre había azotado tu corta existencia dejándote prácticamente destruída y sumida en la desesperación... Y tras ello, Annie y su padre te habían acogido como un miembro más de su familia. Hasta que cumpliste la edad suficiente para encontrar un trabajo, y pudiste así dejar de depender de su amabilidad, pese a las muchas protestas del padre de Annie.

No podías soportar la idea de suponer una carga para alguien, y menos aún para aquellos que habían hecho tanto por ti sin pedir jamás nada a cambio.

Al principio había sido muy difícil encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre las clases, los trabajos de mierda a los que te habías visto forzada a aceptar en orden de pagar tus facturas y todo lo demás. Cosa que para los chicos no había pasado inadvertida, y en muchas ocasiones se presentaban sin avisar por tu apartamento, dispuestos a ayudar con lo que fuera necesario o incluso cargando con cena, para que no gastases de tus escasos ahorros.

Para ti, sus visitas convertían el viejo edificio en el que residías en el cálido hogar que nunca habías pensado que volverías a tener jamás.

Y ahora, aquí reunidos los cuatro, era la mayor sensación de paz y felicidad que encontrabas en tu extraña vida.

"Y bien, ¿ que has hecho ahora?" preguntó el chico moreno sacándote de tu ensoñación.

"¿EH?" Sobresaltada, dirigiste tu mirada confusa al muchacho.

"Reiner nos alertó de tu 'estado' de gato asustadizo" Annie alzó la mirada, observándote sin dejar de sorber por la pajita de su refresco.

"Ah... pues, ¡ 'las arpías' con las que me llevo de la clase A, están organizando una goukon con los chicos de la _secundaria N_ y me han metido en ello! Olvidad lo de arpías..." Suspiraste deprimida.

"Pese a todo esas chicas me caen bien" sollozaste ahogando tus penas en el burbujeante líquido del refresco frente a ti.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos poco antes de suspirar con cansancio prácticamente a la vez.

"Si sigues teniendo problemas con ése tipo de cosas y no quieres ir, simplemente no lo hagas. No veo donde está el problema." La rubia se cruzó de piernas mientras argumentaba sus pensamientos.

"Además... ¿Nin-nin con chicos? ¡Acabará pidiéndoles a gritos un duelo para demostrar su hombría!" Todos, incluída tú os reísteis ante el comentario de Reiner, que había refrescado en vuestras memorias el gracioso recuerdo de la primera vez que los chicos y tú jugasteis juntos.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Habías pedido permiso al señor Leonhart para acercarte al parque del vecindario, ya que Annie no estaba en casa y te aburrías por no tener con quién jugar._

_Y para cuando llegaste, te encontraste con un pequeño chico moreno, sentado en un columpio, completamente en silencio mientras que un niño de cabello rubio y pequeños ojos parecía estar intimidándole, debido a sus escandalosos gritos y aspavientos._

_Ante ello, tu instinto de justicia tomó el control de todo tu pequeño cuerpo, y tu mal hábito de decir estupideces dado a tu dificultad para socializar, también decidió que era el preciso instante de entrar en acción._

_Con un movimiento que el tío (como llamabas al padre de Annie) te había enseñado, alejaste al chico rubio del moreno aún en el columpio._

_Sujetándolo por el cuello de su camiseta y sacando provecho de la palpable diferencia entre vuestras constituciones, aprovechaste su enorme peso de tal manera que jugase en su contra. Lo desequilibraste, situada de espaldas a él y tirando de su camiseta mientras te inclinabas hacia delante pateando sus pies en el proceso._

_El chico, cayó hacia atrás pasando sobre tu espalda para acabar en el suelo, estupefacto y provocando un sonoro estruendo que resonó por todo el parque._

_"¡Te reto a un duelo! Si gano dejarás de acosar a ése chico, ¡asi que si eres un hombre, lucha conmigo y demuestra tu hombría!" Le habías gritado con toda la fuerza de la que disponían tus pequeños pulmones, mientras plantabas un dedo acusador frente a su cara._

_Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro incrédulos, antes de que una pequeña risa por parte del moreno silencioso se sumase a las carcajadas del chico rubio aún en el suelo._

_Tus mejillas se encendieron tanto o más que un semáforo en señal de stop. El moreno ayudó a incorporarse al chico que habías pateado, que sonriéndote te explicó como habías malinterpretado la situación._

_En realidad ambos habían estado argumentando sobre personajes de un anime... Y como Bertolt no era un niño de ademanes muy efusivos, habías saltado precipitadamente a la conclusión equivocada._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Suspiraste justo antes de explicarles lo increíblemente insistentes que podían resultar esas dos chicas, y que te caían realmente bien como para negarles un favor... Maldita sea, ¿por que tenías la sensación de que por culpa de ésto estabas firmando una futura condena?

* * *

_**A/N:**_ En el siguiente capítulo nuestra protagonista se enfrentará a la infame Goukon! Por favor, hacedme saber vuestras opiniones por medio de vuestros fav/follow o review, ¡Así sabré si queréis más! xDD


	2. ¡Pues empezamos bien!

El sueño parecía atacarte por todos los frentes posibles, y el día nublado que vislumbrabas desde tu asiento no contribuía a desprenderte de tu somnoliento estado.

Tan zombie estabas que en más de una ocasión, el pobre de Reiner tuvo que darte discretos codazos para que la ira del profesor no recayera sobre ti.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, te pusiste en marcha dirección a la cafetería, con el enorme chico rubio a tu lado. Miradas de estudiantes de otras clases volaban sobre vosotros dos... Habían llegado a tus oídos rumores en los que ambos eráis considerados pareja, ya que el muchacho rara vez se separaba de ti, y siempre eras rodeada por su aura protectora, que no dudaba en tornarse en amenazadora ante cualquiera que se acercase a ti, sólo por precaución y para alivio, sobre todo por el tema de tu incomodidad ante otra gente.

Todos en el grupo, a vuestra manera, resultábais ser muy sobreprotectores los unos con los otros. Y adorabas éso, pese a todos los malentendidos que a veces pudiera ocasionar.

_Como aquella vez que, poco después de haber entrado en la secundaria, un chico de un curso superior te había estado esperando en los casilleros. El pobre , nervioso se había acercado a ti, intentando entablar conversación pese a su creciente incomodidad y con toda su cara teñida de un rojo, que a parte de tu miedo por la situación, no dudaste en encontrar gracioso y adorable._

_Y cuando estaba prácticamente declarando sus supuestos sentimientos por ti, una presencia se había apostado a tu espalda. El chico se quedó blanco al encontrarse con el musculoso Reiner como un guardaespaldas tras de ti, que aunque no estuviera mirando mal al muchacho, provocó un escalofrío visible en él..._

_"¡L-lo siento! ¡No sabía que tenía novio!" se justificó sollozó por su vida poco antes de desaparecer, prácticamente vaporizándose ante vuestras atónitas miradas. Seguramente ese día había tenido que cambiarse los pantalones..._

Reprimiste una risita, que captó la atención del rubio. "Vaya, ¿ya estás de buen humor?"

"Nah, sólo estaba recordando algo divertido" respondiste dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice acompañada de unos codazos juguetones.

Al doblar la esquina os topásteis con Bertolt saliendo en ese instante de su aula, su rostro tanto o más somnoliento que el tuyo.

Una vez en la cafetería, os acomodásteis en la mesa que Annie había estado custodiando. Normalmente, el momento del almuerzo resultaba ser una batalla campal en ésta zona, dado que o salías corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo nada más sonar el timbre, o te quedabas sin mesa.

Pero siempre y cuando Annie o Reiner se adueñaran de una, eso no supondría ningún problema para vosotros, ya que nadie se atrevía ni a acercarse.

Lo cual te resultaba tanto triste como injusto, ya que ellos no merecían ser tratados como si fueran monstruos temibles, pero a la vez, a veces hasta tenía su gracia ver las reacciones que provocaban en los demás estudiantes. Verlos ahí simplemente sentados, con esa expresión pensativa que todo el mundo interpretaba como asesina, esperando por el resto de nuestra banda por aparecer, hacía temblar a los alumnos de alrededor .

Te sentaste frente a Bertolt, que luchaba tanto o más que tu por permanecer consciente.  
Pocos minutos después, Petra y Hanji te saludaron en la distancia, abandonando la mesa en la que estaban sentadas y dejando atrás a las sorprendidas chicas de su clase.

Que poco después aprovecharon para cuchichear entre ellas, al ser conscientes de hacia donde se dirigían sus dos 'valientes' amigas. Podías ver su miedo desde tu asiento. _Sigh..._

Se aproximaron a vosotros algo temerosas por los otros tres presentes, a los cuales no conocían en persona, pero si por los abundantes rumores que volaban por toda la secundaria.

Puñetera gente cotilla... _¡ARG!_ ¡De verdad!

Para aliviar la evidente tensión de las muchachas sonreíste, palmeando los espacios libres que quedaban a tu derecha, indicándoles así que eran libres de tomar asiento sin temer por sus vidas o algo peor.

Hanji ante ésto, salió disparada a apoderarse del hueco señalado, mientras que Petra un poco más reticente se acercó despacio, aún nerviosa. Te recordaba a un cervatillo asustadizo...

"¿Éstas son las famosas chicas de la clase A?" Reiner las observó curioso, provocando un escalofrío en las aludidas.

"Rei ¡si achinas más aún tus ojos van a creer de veras que planeas asesinar a alguien!" Dijiste tirándole de forma juguetona varias veces de la solapa de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"Ah... ¡perdón, perdón! ¿pero que quieres que haga? Mis ojos son así, no es algo que pueda cambiar" contestó el muchacho frotándose la nuca incómodo.

Ante ésta escena, Hanji y Petra se relajaron visiblemente y las oísteis reprimir su risa.

"Entonces... ¿es cierto que sois tan temerarias como para llevar a la pequeña desastre a una goukon?" Inquirió Bertolt incrédulo.

"¡Pffffft!" Annie y Reinar lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra las carcajadas que estuvieron a punto de aflorar de sus gargantas por el inusual comentario de Bert.

"¡¿OYE?! ¡¿Que es eso de pequeña desastre?!" Tus mofletes se empezaban a inflar de forma infantil, completamente indignada.

Bertolt estiró uno de sus alargados brazos en tu dirección pellizcando una de tus infladas mejillas con cariño, medio recostándose en la mesa durante el proceso.

Todos rieron ante ésto, volviendo notablemente el ambiente más agradable ante las sorprendidas miradas de la abarrotada cafetería.

"¡Vaya, ahora entiendo realmente el motivo por el que prácticamente [Nombre] no se despega nunca de vosotros! ¡Que interesante!" Hanji estaba emocionada, casi seguro haciendo planes para estudiarnos a todos en un futuro. ¡Esa chica y sus malditos ' experimentos' como a ella le gustaba llamarlos...!

Petra sonrió, poco antes de aclararse la garganta y captar por completo toda vuestra atención "¡Tengo noticias sobre nuestros emocionantes planes!"

"Oh-oh" te estremeciste bajo el toque de Bertolt, por la temida noticia. ¡El maldito moreno parecía estar completamente entretenido con tus puñeteras mejillas! Te asegurarías de clamar por venganza más tarde... _¡Humpf!_

"Resulta que los chicos han pensado un plan genial para que no sea como esas típicas citas en grupo que siempre acaban por convertirse en cliché, llendo a karaokes ¡y esas cosas tan poco emocionantes!" Coreó Hanji.

"Nin-nin, esto suena a problemas para ti" Oh Annie, tu también no...

La mano de Reiner se posó sobre tu cabeza revolviéndote el pelo, te estaban picando a posta... ¡Esos tres! _Sigh..._

"Dado que para el fin de semana dan buen tiempo, uno de los chicos ha sugerido la idea de pasarlo en una especie de casa rural, propiedad de su familia, que actualmente usan como pensión. ¡Sólo tenemos que pagar por nuestra comida y el autobús!" Petra pestañeó suplicante en tu dirección.

"¡Y además está cerca del mar y el paisaje de la zona es increíble!" Hanji estaba intentando engatusarte de forma tan obvia...

Oh...no... Una cosa era haber organizado una maldita cita a ciegas en grupo, que ya de por si para ti era malo. ¡Pero _'éste plan suicida'_ era otra cosa muy distinta a lo que habíais acordado!

Acabar perdida un fin de semana con unos chicos que no conocías en absoluto, en una pensión lejos de la seguridad de lo que te era conocido, resultaba cuanto menos... fiable.

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Estás loca si piensas que voy a participar en ese descabellado asunto!" te estremeciste, tu nerviosismo estaba pasando factura.

"Pero..."

"¡Pero nada Ral!" Apretaste la muñeca de una de las manos de Bertolt en busca de apoyo, el muchacho aún seguía de forma distraída amasando tus mofletes, pasando del tema.

"Nin-nin, ¿no habías dicho ayer que te resultaba difícil negarles un favor a éstas chicas?" Inquirió Reiner con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Deja de picarme! ¡No estás ayudando!" Tu mirada clavó dagas directamente en los ojos del muchacho por unos segundos, antes de que una emocionada Hanji interrumpiera zarandeándote en tu asiento.

"¡¿Realmente hablas de nosotras con ellos?! ¡No sabíamos que nos apreciabas tanto!"

Te estrechó contra si en un casi mortífero abrazo... Las cosas parecían complicarse más por segundos, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en tu cabeza.

"Petra, ¿en una goukon no se dice que cuantos más mejor? ¿Pueden venir ellos?" Señalaste con tu cabeza a los tres de tu panda, que reflejaron en sus miradas una ansia asesina en ese mismo instante.

"Eh...pero es que... se supone que de nuestro grupo sólo van chicas..." Comentó la joven castaña sopesando algo confusa.

"¡Vaya por dios...!" "¡Que lástima!" Fingieron Bertolt y Reiner con voz lastimera a la vez.

Maldito su sarcasmo...

"Bueno Annie, parece que ahora es todo cosa tuya, ¡cuídala bien por nosotros dos!" Comentó Reiner dirigiéndose a la rubia, que había reventado la lata de su bebida ante el comentario, sin molestarse si quiera a apartar su mirada asesina del rubio. Ni parecía inmutarse siquiera por el refresco que se estaba desparramando por toda la mesa, a punto de manchar su uniforme...

Una desbordante alegría estalló en ti, que con ojos llenos de súplica y esperanza miraste a Annie.

"¡Mierda...!" masculló la rubia al no poder resistir tu ataque de los _puppy-eyes._

No es que no fueras capaz de defenderte tu sola, simplemente la situación no te resultaría tan incómoda con ella como aliada fiable a tu lado.

Al menos, ahora estarías a salvo... _Ingenua de ti._

_**El fin de semana del viaje:**_

Annie y tu estábais de camino hacia la parada del autobús cuando tu móvil comenzó a sonar.

_LLamada entrante: Reiner_

Descolgaste aún sabiendo que sus intenciones sólo implicarían volverte más loca de lo que ya estabas desde que te habías despertado ese día. Pusiste el manos libres y miraste a la chica rubia que parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.

"¡Ey! ¡gatito asustadizo!" saludó Reiner.

"Buenos días pequeña ardilla" Diablos... Bertolt también estaba con él y se había sumado a sus juegos. _Argh._

"Tengo el manos libres puesto, y Annie está a mi lado con cara de querer dar una paliza a alguien... Seguid así ¡y la mandaré directa en vuestra dirección!" Sonreíste de forma cómplice a tu amiga, que te correspondió con una mueca ladeada.

"Annie" saludaron ambos solemnemente al unísono, como si estuvieran saludando a su superior.

Todos reímos en ese instante, maldita sea... Pese a ser dos malditos días te ibas a sentir tan fuera de lugar y desprotegida lejos de ellos...

"¡En realidad llamábamos para daros ánimos! ¡No dudéis en arrastrar por el barro a cualquiera que os haga sentir incómodas o intente sobaros!"

Se oyó como coro a Bertolt añadir ante la última frase un "que seguro que lo intentarán" antes de que Reiner continuase con... "¡eso! ¡Un intento de asesinato siempre hará más divertida la anécdota cuando volváis!"

Ese maldito rubio se estaba jugando su prematura muerte...

Colgaste el teléfono malhumorada, cabreada al menos quizá causases tanta impresión como la presencia de Annie y, puede que así los chicos de la_ secundaria N_ no se molestaran ni en mirar en tu dirección...

Hanji y Petra ya estaban allí, hablando con tres jóvenes de lo más animados.

Uno de ellos parecía estar revoloteando tan en exceso alrededor de Petra, que la pobre parecía querer poder desintegrarse allí mismo. Puede que si tuvieras que acabar golpeando a alguien éste fin de semana...

Sin embargo, Hanji disfrutaba agobiando a los otros dos chicos _'narrándoles las aventuras de sus supuestos experimentos'_, entre los cuales te citó como su más digno sujeto a estudio.

_Grrr... _Tu gruñido debió haber sido increíblemente audible, porque todos se giraron para dirigir la atención hacia donde An y tu os encontrabais.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos!" Aseguró Petra, dando una palmada emocionada.

¿Como... todos? No te salían las cuentas... ¿Para ésto habías arrastrado tu jodido trasero hasta aquí? ¡Realmente podían haber escogido a cualquier otra persona a torturar! O quizá haber metido a Annie en ésto había desequilibrado sus planes y no habían encontrado finalmente a otro chico más para venir...

"Nuestro amigo se nos unirá allí" Aseguró un rubio despejando tus dudas, antes de presentarse como Eld.

Tanto Annie como tú os subisteis al autobús sin mediar palabra, lo cual atrajo la atención de los muchachos, incomodándote al instante. Tenían su curiosidad escrita por toda la cara...

"¡Ella es la chica de la que os estaba hablando!" Te señaló Hanji al captar el objeto de interés de los chicos... "¡¿No es sorprendentemente curioso que en nuestra sociedad de hoy en día todavía existan sujetos tan interesantes como ella?!" Maldita sea... ¡te estaba 'vendiendo' como un mono de feria!

Annie, ante esto se rió por lo bajo, oculta en la seguridad de su asiento.

"Se llama [Nombre]" Aclaró Petra propinándole un codazo a Hanji por sus malos modales.

El resto del viaje trascurrió sin incidencias y tanto tu mejor amiga como tú os habíais acurrucado compartiendo unos cascos, sumidas tranquilamente en la música.

Oías de fondo charlar a Petra con los muchachos, mientras que la cabeza de Hanji a veces asomaba por encima de su asiento, observando con detenimiento cada uno de vuestros movimientos, en busca de obtener nuevas anotaciones para _'su supuesta investigación'_.

A veces me pregunto que diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida... Sopesaste para ti misma al ver sus reacciones.

Para cuando el autobús se detuvo, las carcajadas de los chicos te sacaron de tu estupor, te habías dormido prácticamente llenando de babas el hombro de tu amiga, con cara de pato. Menuda buena impresión...

"Por aquí" Os guió el chico que se había presentado como Gunther.

Enormes y coloridos árboles enmarcaban un pequeño camino empedrado, no podías dejar de observar el paisaje completamente cautivada... Tan abstraída en la imagen de todo aquello, que acabaste separándote del grupo sin darte cuenta.

Deambulando por el bosque, seguiste admirando la belleza del paisaje, tomando durante el accidental paseo fotos con tu móvil. Le enviaste riéndote la de una ardilla a Bertolt, percatándote de que no tenías cobertura.

Apuraste tus pasos hasta alcanzar una asombrosa laguna que se extendía un poco más allá. Éste lugar parecía sacado de un cuadro.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó los árboles a tu alrededor, revolviendo tu cabello y arrastrando en el aire pequeños pétalos de las flores que coronaban gran parte de la vegetación del lugar.

Extasiada por toda la escena, decidiste alargarlo un poquito más, antes de asegurarte de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Observaste el agua cristalina de la tranquila laguna, y sin pensarlo dos veces, te deshiciste de tus zapatillas y te metiste en el pequeño lago hasta casi las rodillas, procurando no mojar tus pantalones cortos.

Una sensación refrescante te recorrió el cuerpo, dejando a su paso un extraña sentimiento de calma y felicidad en el proceso. Reíste como cuando tan sólo eras una niña y tu única preocupación era ser tan rápida como para perseguir a Reiner y Bertolt por el parque mientras Annie os observaba a salvo, subida a un árbol.

Metiste tus manos en el agua y refrescaste tu rostro. No habías caído en la cuenta de que toda la escena de tu pequeña locura momentánea no había pasado desapercibida...

Un chico que estaba recostado leyendo de forma perezosa contra uno de los árboles cercanos, se había mantenido observándote con curiosidad desde el primer momento en el que el viento había revuelto tu pelo .

"Tch, estás fastidiando mi lectura ¡mocosa!"

Con un escalofrío abriéndose paso por tu columna, te giraste para procurar el origen de la voz.

El muchacho misterioso, aún apoyado sobre el árbol parecía observarte con expresión severa. Pero las sombras que proyectaba el gran cerezo te impedían contemplar sus facciones con exactitud.

Te sentías acorralada y avergonzada, las únicas opciones que vagaban por tu mente eran sumamente contradictorias... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Huír o dejarle inconsciente por imbécil?

Antes de poder tomar tu decisión, una canción llenó el silencio.

Observaste 'al imbécil' contestar a su teléfono mientras que volvías a la orilla, para sentarte y seguir con tu sesión fotográfica improvisada, esperando a que tus piernas se secaran para calzarte y huír lo más rápido posible de aquella maravillosa fantasía temporal que se había visto invadida por ése villano molesto, en particular.

"Seh, estoy cerca... Tch menuda molestia, te recuerdo que vine por hacerte un favor maldita sea, si si.. Me pondré a ello. Estaré ahí en 5 minutos... 10 si nada me estorba" Su voz rompiendo la paz del lugar estaba comenzando a tocarte un poco las narices.

El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose a tu posición, te alertaron, tensando tu cuerpo al instante. Ignoraste con descaro al molesto causante de todos y cada uno de aquellos irritantes sonidos.

"Tu debes de ser [Nombre]" Susurró en tu maldita oreja, enviando una ráfaga de corriente por todo tu cuerpo, intimidada como te sentías en ese momento, reaccionaste poniéndote en pie de un salto y procurando así dejar la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

El chico moreno de pequeña constitución y con un corte de pelo completamente pasado de moda, te estudió con sus intensos ojos claros de arriba abajo con completo detenimiento, parecía estar valorando si le agradaba o no la vista...

"Tch. Deja de comportarte como una maldita cría de guardería y mueve el culo, tienes a tus amigas histéricas buscándote mientras tu pierdes el tiempo aquí jugando con el agua. ¿Necesitas más tiempo para hacer pompitas?" Tiró de uno de tus brazos y en ese momento fue cuando perdiste el control.

Con tu extremidad libre le sujetaste la muñeca de su brazo aún en contacto con tu piel, mirándole asqueada. Para poco después rápida como un rayo soltar su agarre, y de un tirón hacerle perder el equilibrio, asegurándote de que aterrizase en el agua.

"¡No soporto que gente como tú me toque!" le gritaste echa una furia por encima de tu hombro huyendo de allí, sin escuchar el "Tch. Interesante" que el irritante chico te había dedicado en respuesta.


	3. Carrera infernal

El camino de vuelta a la salvación habían resultado ser los 10-15 minutos más insufribles de tu vida.

No es que el sujeto irritante hubiera dicho mucho durante el trayecto. Pero su simple presencia y sus continuos _'tch'_ te estaban crispando los nervios...

Para cuando llegasteis a vuestro destino, tan siquiera tuviste tiempo de pestañear, ya que Hanji y Petra se abalanzaron sobre ti con desesperación. Tanta que, con sus abrazos te estrujaban de tal manera que ni te permitían respirar.

Sin embargo, tu mortal enemigo pasó de largo omitiendo con descaro toda la pegajosa escena y se dirigió a sus camaradas.

Podías oír las risas ocasionales de alguno de ellos, que parecía mofarse del calvario que habías tenido que soportar minutos antes. Pero había algo más preocupante que te inquietaba ahora mismo y...

"¡AY! ¡ANNIE! ¡Podrías haberme causado una lesión cerebral irreversible !" Sollozaste, hecha bolita en el suelo y sujetando de forma torpe tu cabeza adolorida. Tus manos temblorosas comprobaron como un enorme chichón parecía comenzar a campar a sus anchas en la zona castigada, ¡lo cual no te sorprendía después de semejante derechazo!

Y la pobre Petra, intentaba incómoda calmar la situación como podía, pero Hanji no parecía estar contribuyendo mucho con los esfuerzos de su amiga.

"¡¿veis?! ¡os dije que era muy divertido tenerla cerca!" Constató la castaña de gafas ,con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, dirigiéndose al grupo de chicos una vez se unieron a vosotras.

Sin mediar palabra, Annie pasó de largo como un vendaval, en dirección a una casa de aspecto tradicional y bien cuidado. Y como era de esperar, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada o a seguirla, no con esa aura asesina rodeandola por completo...

Si querías arreglarlo, te iba a costar más que un simple desayuno de su pastelería favorita... _Sigh_

La pequeña Petra, aún nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido, te tendió su delicada mano con la intención de ayudarte a incorporarte, sin embargo declinaste su oferta alegando que no era necesario.

Así pues, todos se dispusieron a seguir el mismo camino que Annie había recorrido hacía escasos minutos.

" ¿Sabes como se le llama a eso? Karma" se tomó la libertad de susurrarte de forma burlona al oído, el imbécil.

Tu garganta profirió un gruñido como respuesta y te pusiste en pie de un salto, reanudado así la marcha para reunirte con los demás y abandonando allí a aquel incordio con envoltorio de playboy. Sin molestarte siquiera en mirar atrás.

Como era de esperar, las chicas querían dormir juntas, pero tanto Annie como tu, preferíais dormir por vuestra cuenta, ya que era a lo que estábais habituadas. Sin embargo tras unos cuantos ataques de los puppy eyes por parte de esas dos locas de la clase A , accedisteis a reunirnos para charlar antes de dormir. Lo que tanto para Hanji como Petra supuso un gran triunfo.

Una vez acomodaste tu escaso equipaje en la habitación que te habían asignado, le echaste valor y te dirigiste temblorosa al cuarto de la que hasta tu muerte ( en breve) había sido tu mejor amiga.

"Tranquilízate, ¡ella esta bien! Me aseguré de eso... Por última vez, ¡que no la dejé inconsciente! ¡¿que queréis pruebas?! Arg... No puede ponerse ahora por que no está en este cuarto... ¡Qué no es una escusa!"

No pudiste evitar que una pequeña risa se escapase de entre tus labios, ante la conversación que Annie estaba manteniendo al teléfono.

Pero en cuanto te escuchó , la rubia salió disparada en tu dirección, por lo cual tus piernas decidieron actuar por instinto y acabaste así huyendo por tu vida, por entre los pasillos de aquella enorme casa de estilo tradicional. Pero Annie Leonhart era bien conocida por ser rápida ¡y ya te estaba pisando los talones!

Zizagueaste de forma brusca para ganar tiempo y nada más doblar una esquina te cruzaste con Oluo.

El muchacho miró incrédulo la escena ante él.

"¡EH! ¡Está terminantemente prohibido llevar a cabo carreras ilegales por los pasillos, necesitáis un árbitro! " Gritó, para poco después sumarse a la descabellada persecución.

Y tu, sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, obligaste a tus piernas a moverse más rápido, presa del pánico.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Eld, que cargaba con un enorme cesto de toallas, y aprovechaste la poca ventaja que le habías sacado a tus dos perseguidores para pedir ayuda.

"Parece que te lo estás pasando bien" dijo amablemente, dedicándote una sonrisa.

"¡Ne-ne-necesito que me escondas!" Suplicaste como pudiste, no sólo estabas sin aliento, si no que la ansiedad de tener que interactuar con un extraño y además verte obligada a pedirle ayuda, era demasiado...

Te miró desconcertado, y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada gritaste "¡me persiguen!"

Aunque el muchacho no lograba comprender los porqués de esa situación, depositó la enorme y cuadrada cesta en el suelo, vació su contenido en un banco cercano y te indicó que te metieras dentro.

Sin pensartelo dos veces, te encojiste en el gran cubo, rezando por que no te encontrasen...

Eld no fue capaz de dar ni un paso, cuando una sudorosa Annie, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, apareció derrapando, como si de un bólido se tratase, por la misma esquina por la que tu habías hecho tu entrada.

El pobre del bueno de Eld, sintió que se le encogía el corazón, asique antes de que tan siquiera esa mujer aterradora pudiera hacer contacto visual con sus ojos, se movió de manera robótica, para huir cuanto antes de la escena del supuesto crimen.

Sin embargo, no fue tan afortunado, puesto que antes de que tan siquiera pudiera proferir un grito de terror, Annie ya le había puesto a dormir. Y se había apoderado, cual ninja, del cesto antes de que éste incluso tocase el suelo.

Abrió lentamente la tapa, y se encontró contigo, agazapada en una esquina, cual conejo sin escapatoria.

Una escena de un anime que habías visto hace poco hizo aparición por tu mente... Un titán de tamaño colosal se asomaba por encima de los muros del mundo de shinge- ¡mierda!

Todo se volvió negro...

Para cuando abriste tus ojos, Annie soltó un suspiro, y te revolvió el pelo aliviada.

" Sólo una idiota como tu es capaz de malentender algo, como para salir huyendo de esa forma y después desmayarse dentro de un cesto.." La rubia se golpeó la frente con la mano para poco después mirarte.

Una sonrisa temblorosa de alivio, se apoderó de tu expresión.

"¡Realmente pensé que ésta vez ibas a matarme!" Reiste de forma nerviosa.

Sin mediar palabra, se aproximó a ti y te tendió su teléfono.

"Esos dos estaban muy preocupados por ti, pensaba hacerte hablar con ellos para que se relajasen ya que te han llamado 100 veces, literalmente, y no les has cogido el teléfono a ninguno...pero huiste de mi..."

"Eso no es...sabes que yo no..." Intentaste justificarte en vano, sacando en el proceso tu teléfono, completamente ansiosa. Comprobaste que la batería estaba tan muerta como habías pensado que acabarías tu el día de hoy.

Por lo que tomaste el teléfono de Annie de entre sus manos y comenzaste a leer los mensajes que ella te había marcado.

"Me voy a dar una ducha, ya que hoy me he visto en la obligación de HACER EJERCICIO iNVOLUNTARIO" dejó caer de forma poco sutil... Y eso significaba una cosa, en el siguiente entrenamiento te lo haría pagar.

Se marchó de la habitación, arrimando la puerta en el proceso.

Y entonces, reuniste el valor para llamar a los chicos.

No había sonado tan siquiera el segundo _'Pi' _y la voz de Reiner ya te había perforado los oídos sin piedad.

"Rei..." susurraste nerviosa ante todas las amenazas que el rubio estaba haciendo desde la otra línea, pensando que hablaba con la propietaria del teléfono.

"NIN-NIN! ¡ESTÁS VIVA! ¡Estábamos a punto de delatar a Annie a la policía por asesinato! Ah espera, voy a poner el manos libres, Bert también está aquí"

"Chicos...¡lo siento! Yo...me perdí en el bosque y no tenía cobertura..."

"LO SABEMOS" Respondieron ambos al unísono completamente irritados e indignados, por lo preocupados que habían estado al enterarse, pero despues de todo ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a tu mala suerte.

" y después no me di cuenta de que la batería de mi móvil murió y..." antes de que pudieras añadir nada más, Bertolt suavizó su voz y te preguntó si estabas bien.

A lo que respondiste con un _hmn_ de asentimiento mientras que agachabas tu cabeza avergonzada.

" Entonces podemos estar tranquilos... Relativamente" se mofó Reiner echando predicciones sobre cuando se produciría la siguiente catástrofe a tu alrededor.

" Y dinos... ¿ha intentado alguien sobarte ya o darte ese taaaan ansiado primer beso del que no dejabas de hablar cuando nos obligaste a ver _Lovely_ _Complex _contigo? _"_  
Ésta vez se unió Bertolt al juego de las mofas.

"REINER MÁTALO O TE ASESINARÉ A TI POR INCUMPLIR MIS ÓRDENES!" sollozaste avergonzada a punto de hacer volar el teléfono a la otra punta de la habitación. ( Y digo a punto, por que si lo hicieras, serías tu la que estaría muerta... por mucho que Annie no le tuviera apego al aparato)

Los tres estallasteis en carcajadas, relajandote así visiblemente, del estrés que habías acumulado a lo largo del día de hoy.

"De todos modos Nin-nin, ten mucho cuidado, los chicos de éstas edades no son de fiar, ya que sólo piensan en..." Actuó Reiner como padre.

"Recuérdame cual es tu sexo, Braun. Por que hasta donde yo sé, por muy pequeño que sea un miembro, un hombre sigue siendo un hombre. ¿ o ya no te incluyes en la categoría por que no entra en la escala y no te consideras como tal?" Le devolviste su mofa de antes, de forma vil y multiplicada.

La carcajada que soltó Bertolt a tu comentario, te hizo jurar que aún sin verlo, podías estar 100% segura de que se encontraría tirado en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ehh~~ no sabía que tú también estarías interesada en estos temas. Pero si tanta curiosidad tienes, te despejo la duda en cuanto vengas~~. ¡AUCH, BERTOLT, NIN-NIN SABE QUÉ ES UNA BROMA!"

Una carcajada sincera llegó a través del teléfono y los chicos sonrieron sabiendo que al fin, todos tus nervios habían desaparecido por completo.

Charlastéis un rato más y te despediste de ellos, prometiéndoles que cuando tu móvil hubiera revivido, les mensajerías. Aunque más bien te obligaron a jurarlo...

Sin embargo, ellos hicieron su despedida especial.

"Bueno [Nombre] no le des muchos problemas a Annie, ¡y lucha por mantener intacta tu pureza!" Río Reiner.

"Y ten cuidado con los juegos, cualquiera podría intentar aprovecharse y tratar de robarte tu primer beso" coreó Bertolt.

Tu sonreiste de forma inocente antes de desmentir todo aquello, ajena a que un oyente más había estado presente durante toda la conversación.

"Oh...ya veo..." sopesó el muchacho alejándose por el pasillo y desapareciendo entre las sombras sin que tu te dieras cuenta de nada. El reto había sido establecido...

_EXTRA:_

Os estaréis preguntando que pasó con Oluo... ¿no?

Pues veréis, resulta que durante lo que el pensó que era una carrera, a la que se unió por que si, y durante la cual le crispó los nervios a Annie.

La chica, durante un sprint, se giro sobre sus talones, le dió la vuelta en el aire como una croqueta, y lo lanzó a una de las estancias abiertas, que resultó ser un cuartito de mantenimiento y almacenamiento.

"¡Y así estás descalificado!" Gritó la rubia atrancando la puerta y echando de nuevo a correr.

*Pum pum pum!*

"EH! HOLA! chicos?! PETRA CHAAAN, ¿ME OYE ALGUIEN? Estar aquí es aburrido, ¡no puedo arbitrar nada! ¡Autora, autora al menos tu hazme caso!"

( si, el pobre aún sigue allí... xD)

Y en cuanto a Eld, aún está recuperándose de su cercana experiencia con la muerte xD

Pd: comentarios, fav y follow son sexys. O siempre puedes quejarte de lo lento que actualizo! XD


	4. Yo nunca ¡¿Qué!

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Annie, te encaminaste hacia los baños donde planeabas meterte unos buenos 30 minutos en las aguas termales de estilo tradicional.

Nada más abrir la puerta, las risas de las chicas inundaron el lugar. Ante esto, te escurriste como pudiste a una zona apartada y comenzaste con tu meticuloso aseo, sin embargo no fuiste capaz de refrenar tus gritos cuando unas manos comenzaron a estrujar tus senos. Y la risa de Hanji ante tu reacción resonó en tus oídos, uniéndose a tus gritos de indignación.

"¿ves Petra? ¡ Te dije que la atraparía! " Rió la castaña, aún forcejeando contigo.

"¡Sí esto es lo que consideras atrapar a alguien, debes de recibir muchas denuncias por acoso asexual! " Refunfuñaste.

"Pero no puedes negar que te pilló con la guardia baja" se mofó Annie.

Para cuando lograste convencer a Hanji de que no te escaparías, ya que salir corriendo de allí desnuda, no era una opción válida, te liberó. Y así poco después, os sumerjísteis en las cálidas aguas.

Resulta que os habían acorralado tanto a Annie como a ti en el baño, por que media hora antes los chicos las habían avisado de que tenían organizado un plan para esta noche. Por lo que Petra sugirió adelantar el tiempo para chicas, y Hanji habiéndolo tomado como que era su misión, aprovechó que ya estábais todas allí reunidas.

La pequeña Petra carraspeó como pudo para llamar vuestra atención, y colorada como estaba, no se lograba distinguir si era por vergüenza o por el calor que emanaban las aguas. Tras unos segundos de intenso debate interno, se atrevió a preguntar...

"Bueno... ¿que opináis de los chicos?" Juntó sus manos entusiasmada mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

"No tengo interés" respondió Annie simplemente.

"¡Yo tampoco! Cada cual me resulta más irritante que el anterior. Pero... ¡espera! Si resulta que de todos ellos hay un ganador en cuanto a imbéciles irritantes se refiere" gruñiste exhasperada, cruzando tus brazos sobre tu pecho.

" oh vamos [Nombre] chan, si te refieres a Rivaille san, no es un mal chico" replicó la joven sonrojándose aún más, si es que eso era posible.

"vaya vaya... resulta que están hablando de nosotros..." susurró Gunther divertido, a sus acompañantes. Todos a excepción de Levi sonrieron, conscientes de que las chicas al otro lado del muro de madera que separaba las termas masculinas de las femeninas, no se habían percatado de la proximidad de ambas, ni de la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran allí, escuchando en ese momento.

"Shhhh, ¡silencio silencio!" Susurró Oluo mientras se acercaba al muro para poner la oreja.

" desde cuando le llamas san y...¿ ahora además te refieres a él por el apellido? Vaya, vaya..." Reiste por lo bajo, sabiendo lo nerviosa que se ponía Petra con este tema, o más bien en lo referido a ese personaje al que tanta manía le habías cogido en especial.

"N-no seas así [Nombre] chan, jo..." sollozó la pobre joven.

"¡apuesto a que [Nombre] nunca se ha enamorado!" Proclamó Hanji casi gritando mientras husmeaba en la alta valla de madera, en busca de algún hueco con el que poder espiar a los hombres al otro lado .

Tu cara paso de reflejar shock a infinita incomodidad, y bajaste la mirada avergonzada. Estaba claro que tu no eras quien para meterte con nadie, y menos en un tema en el que no tenías ni la más menor de las experiencias.

"Eh, no hagáis ruido a-ahora" suplico Eld, presa de la curiosidad que le consumía.

"Anda... parece ser que alguien aquí presente se ha prendado de la pequeña desastre ¿eh?" Se mofó Gunther, mientras le daba codazos juguetones al avergonzado rubio.

"Tch, silencio"

El tono de voz de Levi, hizo que los muchachos cerrasen el pico al instante, aunque no tenían claro si quería silencio por escuchar la conversación o por que simplemente estaba irritado.

Annie rió a pleno pulmón antes de iluminar a todos con sus pensamientos.

"De veras pensáis que ésta pequeña" hizo una pausa dramática, en la cual aprovecho para tirarte de uno de tus mofletes como solía hacer Bertolt, antes de proseguir "¿ha visto alguna vez a los chicos de esa forma? La conozco desde que éramos niñas y... o huye de ellos cual conejo asustado, o los ve como rivales potenciales y ¡les persigue exigiéndoles duelos!"

Las tres muchachas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, a las cuales se habrían sumado también los chicos, si no fuera por la rapidez de Levi, que para evitar que los pillasen, les hundió a todos en el agua.

Lo mismo hiciste tu, que ajena a lo que sucedía al otro lado, te sumergiste hasta debajo de tu nariz, y las miraste con indignación para poco después pasar a hacer pompas de forma distraída.

"Deberiamos salir ya" susurró Gunther aún tratando de recuperarse de la repentina inmersión a la que Levi les había forzado. Todos asistieron y se encaminaron a los vestuarios. Algunos con su curiosidad saciada y otros sopesando maquiavélicos planes.

Sin percatarse de que habían dejado atrás a Oluo, que aprovechando la oportunidad, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a uno de los pequeños orificios que había descubierto en la muralla, el día antes.

Sin embargo, Hanji también le había echado el ojo ( literalmente xD) encima al hueco, y se aproximó a la vez que Oluo, con la diferencia de que la castaña metió un catalejo por el orificio y al deslizarlo hacía el otro lado...

*PUM*

"AUUUUUCH!" el pobre de Oluo cayó de culo, sujetándose el ojo herido, mientras que Petra se apresuraba al interior del vestuario femenino gritando avergonzada...

Tanto Annie como tu hicisteis crujir vuestros nudillos... Esto iba a ser divertido.

_1 hora más tarde:_

Habíais cenado todos juntos en una amplia sala, y mientras los demás decidían a que jugar, tu fotografiabas descaradamente a Oluo y Hanji. Que como si de dos niños pequeños se tratase, estaban " castigados" sentados en seiza, frente a todos vosotros. Oluo lucía un ojo morado, cortesía del golpe de Hanji y su catalejo, y las palabras Mirón pervertido escritas en su frente, en mayúsculas y con permanente, obviamente obra de Annie y tuya. Y en la frente de Hanji, podía leerse idiota descerebrada.

Todo el mundo parecía enfrascado en la decisión del juego de ésta noche, y como Annie parecía haberte abandonado a tu suerte, abriste una de las puertas shoji y te sentaste en el borde del suelo de madera, desde donde podías contemplar el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín interior.

Te acomodaste como pudiste contra la columna, completamente tentada a recorrer los pocos metros que te separaban de aquel cerezo en flor del que eras incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Pero poco te duró la paz, ya que la vibración de tu móvil te trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

_1 nuevo mensaje_

_De: Bert_  
_Asunto: me obligan_  
_Reiner no deja de quejarse y protestar por que te escriba. Acabo de recibir el mensaje con las fotos que tomaste mientras 'estabas desaparecida'. Me gustaron bastante, y a la persona que se sentaba a mi lado en el autobús y que no dejaba de espiarme el movil mientras las veía, parece que también._

_Te echamos de menos o algo así._

_PD: De parte de Rei ¡¿quien diablos es el chico que sale en una de las fotos?!_

Tu sonrisa se iba haciendo más amplia a medida que ibas leyendo el mensaje, al menos hasta llegar al final...

¡¿EH?! ¡¿CHICO?! ¡De que diablos estaban hablando esos dos! Te pusiste nerviosa al no entender a que se referían, y con manos temblorosas recorriste tu galería de imágenes. Hasta detenerte en la foto que debías de haber sacado sin querer el otro día, por que cuando el viento te había azotado el pelo, éste te había entorpecido la visión, por lo que... ¡la habías sacado con los ojos cerrados!

Ah... asique si tiene a alguien que le gusta, después de todo... sopesó Eld para si mismo, al darse cuenta de la foto de Levi que estabas contemplando con esmero.

Para cuando el muchacho giró sobre sus talones con intención de irse por donde había venido, captó sin quererlo tu atención.

"E-Eld san, ¿querías algo? " preguntaste nerviosa mientras luchabas por guardar tu teléfono, temerosa de causar algún malentendido que pudiera romperle el corazón a Petra.

"Ah..esto..me mandaron a avisarte de que el juego va a comenzar" dijo frotándose la nuca, incómodo.

"Ah, ¡voy!"te incorporaste rápidamente para echar a andar tras él. Con tal mala suerte que tropezaste al pisar la especie de yukata que todos llevabais y Eld, como el buen caballero que es salió a tu rescate.

"Anda.. ya veo que es lo que os estaba tomando tanto tiempo" constató una fría voz a vuestras espaldas.

Un escalofrío te recorrió entera, e intentaste incorporarte, para terminar resbalando otra vez, acabando así más pegada al musculoso y sonrojado rubio que yacía inmóvil bajo tu cuerpo.

Un repentino tirón y te encontraste pataleando en el aire.

"Es sorprendente que para lo enano que eres tengas tanta fuerza..." dejaste caer completamente irritada.

" hay más cosas de mi y mi anatomía que en relación con mi estatura sorprenden" espetó de forma poco sutíl el aludido, antes de darse media vuelta y dejaros a Eld y a ti más que sonrojados.

"¡Bien! ¡El juego al que jugaremos ésta noche es el yo nunca!" Comentó Oluo, completamente hiperactivo.

"¿no lo conoces [Nombre]?" Preguntó Gunther sorprendido al ver tu cara de desconcierto.

" ¿es algún tipo de juego de cartas? ¡Por que soy muy buena en eso!" Respondiste entusiasmada, al recordar como habías conseguido desplumar más de una vez a tus conocidos.

"Eh...no... [Nombre] chan, es parecido al juego del rey" susurró Petra en tu oído.

Como todos veían que seguías sin pillarlo, y Annie no estaba cerca para socorrerte, decidieron apiadarse de ti y explicarte las normas.

"Verás, insignificante mortal, el juego consiste en lo siguiente: se formulan preguntas aleatorias del tema que tu quieras"

"Del estilo : yo nunca he observado durante horas a nadie fijamente mientras dormía" interrumpió Hanji a Oluo.

"¡Recuerdame que jamás duerma en la misma habitación que ésta loca Petra!" Sollozaste mientras te aferrabas asustada al brazo de tu pequeña amiga.

Oluo se aclaró la garganta, y observándote con envidia prosiguió con su explicación.

"Usando como ejemplo la pregunta de esa chalada, en caso de que lo hubieras hecho, tendrías que beber y si no lo hiciste nunca, te salvas. Ahora bien, si no quieres tener que responder a alguna pregunta, se te castigará con un reto, que escogerá aquel al que le hubiera tocado hacer la pregunta"

Asentiste en señal de que habías comprendido en que consistía el juego. "espera, ¡¿beber?! ¿Beber qué?" Preguntaste.

Inocente de ti...

"Alcohol por supuesto" afirmó Hanji con una sonrisa traviesa.

Una cosa era jugar a ese horrible juego, y otra muy distinta coger tu primera borrachera en compañía de gente con la que no tenías confianza ninguna... Te estremeciste sólo de pensarlo.

"¿ Qué pasa? ¿No has bebido nunca, mocosa?"

Premio para el comentario más irritante...

"PUES NO" respondiste automáticamente, asesinándole con la mirada.

Para tu sorpresa, Eld salió a tu rescate. "Entonces busquemos cualquier cosa sin alcohol para ella, que beba de forma simbólica aunque sea"

Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio se levantase, Levi contraatacó, con la forma que sabía que funcionaría.

"¿Planeas usar eso como excusa"

_* 1 hit*_

"Por ser una chica?"

_*2 hit*_

"¿que pasa, te rajas?"

_* LEVI USÓ GOLPE __CRÍTICO__ ¡ES SÚPER EFECTIVO!*_

"NO PIENSO DARTE ESA SATISFACCIÓN NI MUERTA" siseaste entre dientes. Incluso Petra y Hanji parecían estar asustadas de ti ahora mismo.

Entonces...¡que comience el juego! Pensasteis tanto Levi como tú al unísono. Asesinándoos con la mirada.


	5. Borrachera mortal

Todos se apresuraron a ocupar sus puestos en la mesa, y tú, situada entre Petra y Hanji, no dejabas de enviarle miradas asesinas al sujeto que había osado poner en duda tu... ¿hombría? ¿tu honor, quizás? Lo que sea...

Él, sin embargo, parecía estar soberanamente aborrecido.

"Y bien, ¿como queréis hacer con los turnos?" Preguntó Gunther.

"¡Las damas primero!" Canturreó Hanji, que poco después se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

Parecía estar meditando bien, con que pregunta estrenarse, hasta que...

"¡yo nunca me he masturbado en un autobús!"

Todos, absolutamente TODOS, os quedasteis con la boca abierta. Habíais sopesado la posibilidad de que comenzase con alguna pregunta fuerte... ¡ pero desde luego, no de ese tipo de fuerte!

Obviamente y muy para disgusto de la loca de Hanji, ninguno de los presentes bebió.

"Yo nunca he corrido desnudo por la playa" espetó Gunther.

Al memos había logrado hacer beber a Levi y a Hanji, aunque tuviera que incluirse también a él mismo.

Petra, se sonrojó al instante al descubrir ese dato sobre su amado príncipe. En cambio tú, no dejabas de preguntarte como diablos podía haberse dado esa situación, sobre todo por parte de Hanji...

Era el turno de Petra, que echa un manojo de nervios, miraba de reojo a Levi, mientras tartamudeaba su pregunta.

"Y-yo nunca he mantenido una relación estable..."

La joven le dirigió una mirada esperanzada al sujeto de sus deseos...

Gunther le pegó un trago largo a su bebida y se sirvió un poco más, mientras que la joven enamorada, parecía estar regocijandose en su felicidad, al comprobar cómo Levi no había tocado su vaso.

Eld no parecía capaz de escoger una pregunta que hacer... hasta que espetó "yo nunca he observado fotos de alguien que me gusta..."

Te miró de soslayo y al comprobar que no bebías, se sintió desconcertado. Tendría que indagar más sobre el asunto de antes, ya que no comprendía entonces que hacías con aquella foto en tu móvil...

Gunther, Oluo, Hanji, Eld y Petra bebieron.

" ¿No bebes, mocosa?" Te pinchó Levi.

"Pues para tu información, no. No soy ningún tipo de acosador. " al acabar la frase te diste cuenta de que quitando vosotros dos, los restantes miembros del grupo habían caído con esa pregunta, por lo que te apresurarse a arreglarlo como pudiste... " S-sin ofender" susurraste mirando a tus compañeros algo nerviosa. Pero todos rieron pasándolo por alto.

"Yo nunca he matado a nadie" te apresuraste a decir.

"Obviamente esa no vale, ya que nadie va a beber" protestó Oluo, obligándote a escoger otra.

Comenzaste a pensar en que preguntar, y de repente te percatarse de como Levi parecía observarte con una mueca divertida en su cara. Claramente se estaba mofando de ti... Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen; dos pueden jugar a éste juego.

"Yo nunca le he robado la novia a un amigo" espetaste desafiante, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Como suponías, alargó su mano hacia el vaso medio vacío, y sin apartar la mirada, bebió justo después de llenarlo de nuevo.

Si ésto no le servía como prueba a Petra, para demostrar lo horrible que era ese sujeto, no sabías que lo haría. Sonreíste con suficiencia, alabándote interiormente por el golpe que le acababas de asestar.

Sin embargo, había llegado su turno...

"Yo nunca he dado mi primer beso" dijo con retintín, poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras de la frase.

Tu cara pasó por lucir toda la gama de rojos existentes... Y todos los allí presentes se dieron cuenta de ello.

"Vaya...vaya... ¡QUÉ GRAN HALLAZGO! Y yo que pensaba que estabas liada con el gigantesco rubio que siempre parece pegado a ti..." se mofó Hanji.

"Pues yo pensaba más en el chico moreno y alto..." comentó Petra de forma inocente.

"¡Aún no has bebido ninguna y todos lo hemos hecho asique te nominados para que bebas una!" Espetó Oluo despechado por ir perdiendo, con lo cual todos parecían estar de acuerdo...

Bajaste la mirada aún más avergonzada si cabe, mientras alargabas tu mano temblorosa hacia el vaso frente a ti.

"Reiner y Bertolt son mis  
a-amigos de infancia... No nos vemos de ese modo" murmuraste nerviosa.

Bebiste un trago de aquel líquido de olor repugnante, y al instante notaste como invadía de calor tu garganta, deslizándose de forma lenta y tortuosa. Tosiste un par de veces y Eld te tendió una botella de agua, con gesto compasivo.

Para cuando volvió a ser tu turno, ya te habías concienciado. Pensabas sacar a relucir todo el lado oscuro de ese gañán que se encontraba sentado de forma despreocupada frente a ti.

"Yo nunca he estado con varias mujeres a la vez" siseaste en su dirección.

El moreno te observó mientras le daba un trago largo a su bebida, e incluso antes de posar el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa, ya había contratacado.

Y así pasaron varias rondas, hasta que uno a uno el resto de los participantes se fueron retirando. Sólo quedábais Hanji, Levi y tú. Sin embargo, al comprobar lo enfrascados que estábais en vuestra batalla personal, decidió retirarse para daros así más espacio en vuestro juego...

Y una vez todos se marcharon, la insana competencia se mantuvo durante 15 minutos más. En los cuales las preguntas se habían vuelto tan personales, que sin quererlo habías conocido algo mejor al príncipe de hielo.

Tu cabeza daba vueltas en espirales tan vertiginosas que, ni si quiera habías sido capaz de tenerte en pie, y sin embargo ahí estaba él, ni la mitad de afectado que tú... Lo cual había que decir que te mosqueaba profundamente, debido a tu maldito espíritu competitivo.

Sin embargo, y gracias a tu primera borrachera, tu cerebro no había logrado registrar los signos que, aunque pequeños, estaban ahí. Como ese leve rubor en el rostro de Levi, que se iba tornando más oscuro con cada pequeño milímetro de piel que tu yukata parecía estar dispuesto a dejar al descubierto.

El joven no podía apartar la vista de la brillante y pálida piel de tu hombro desnudo, y paseaba su mirada predadora trazando un recorrido imaginario por la fina piel a lo largo de tu clavícula.

Te incorporaste como pudiste, ajena completamente al concienzudo estudio al que tu compañía te había sometido.

Y entre balanceos, pusiste rumbo a la puerta del jardín, con intención de que la brisa nocturna te ayudara a despejarte de tu maldita ebriedad.

"No" te ordenó Levi, sujetando tu brazo e impidiendo que abandonaras la estancia.

Tu perplejidad se había apoderado de las facciones de tu rostro, para poco después, una vez procesada la situación, apartar tus adormecisos ojos de vuestra piel en contacto y dirigirle una mirada llena de reproche, a la cual él respondió negando con la cabeza.

"Antes mentiste descaradamente, te mereces un castigo..." replicó con voz algo ronca.

"¿De que mierda estás hablando? ¡Yo no miento!"

Entre la ebriedad, que ese sujeto estuviera en contacto con tu piel, y las acusaciones que estaba haciendo, te sentías incapaz de mantener la calma en lo absoluto...

"Puede que cuando hablabas por teléfono, todavía no hubieras besado a nadie en tu vida, pero yo te vi con Eld, y te recuerdo que durante el juego no bebiste cuando se te hizo esa pregunta. Eres una tramposa..." una mueca de satisfacción adornó sus labios, mientras observaba con detenimiento cada uno de tus movimientos...

"¡¿Con Eld-san?! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, pero si no pasó NADA! Espera... ¡¿Me has estado espiando?! ¡ESA ERA UNA LLAMADA PRIVADA! " Le recriminaste ofendida.

"No te creo.." gruñó, acercándose más.

" ¡Pues ese no es mi jodido problema! ¡Además yo a ti no te debo explicación alguna, así que suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que me libero yo y te dejo inconsciente en el proceso!" Siseaste de forma mortífera, sin apartar tu encolerizada mirada.

El moreno, te liberó al instante, y aprovechaste para pasar de largo sin siquiera molestarte a lanzar una ojeada más en su dirección.

Sin embargo, justo después de soltar un sonido de suficiencia creyendo que habías ganado ésta ronda, todo se escapó de tu control.

Puesto que no habías sido capaz de reaccionar por culpa de tu borrachera...

Levi había esperado a que le dieras la espalda, para volver a tirar de tu muñeca, y una vez te giraste por inercia, atrapó sin previo aviso tus labios entre los suyos...

Y tu mente perpleja y aletargada como estaba, no hizo nada por alejarlo.

"Creo que ahora ya puedes decirle a ese amigo tuyo, que al fin has dado tu primer beso" rió apartándose de ti para poco después añadir " ese es tu castigo por intentar enfrentarte a mi..."

Echó a andar en dirección al pasillo, sin siquiera esperar por ningún tipo de respuesta. Pero tu ira decidió que era momento de entrar en acción, ya que no estábais para nada de acuerdo...

" No creo que seas tú el más indicado para castigar aquí a nadie, ¡demonio!" fue lo último que el joven escuchó esa noche, ya que poniendo en práctica una de las llaves que tras mucho esfuerzo habías logrado aprender de Annie, le mandaste a dormir de forma inmediata...

_A/N:_ ¿ quien creéis que ha ganado este asalto? Por que yo no lo tengo muy claro... xD


End file.
